Magic
Magic is one of the fundamentals of the game. It is used to perform spells from the Grimoire to fight other players and to complete quests from friendly NPC's. The magic that can be acquired comes in many different forms. Currently, there are only 8 different magics in the game, those being, Lightning, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Earth, Light and Darkness. For every magic, there are three kinds of spells, Offensive, Supportive, and Defensive, although as of now not all magics have 1 of each type of spell. * Offensive spells are used to damage opponents via ranged or melee options * Supportive spells are used to support the player in combat. Depending on the magic, the support can either effect the player or the opponent's attributes * Defensive spells are used to prevent incoming attacks from opponents Note: The hotkeys for the spells can be modified and may be modified in the pictures Note: Respinning your magic does not reset your stats in any way, it only switches your grimoire design and your magic. Lightning Magic Lightning is a powerful magic that specialises in mid-range attacks and paralysing the opposition. It's somewhat easy to avoid, however, its ideal for combos. It has 5 Offensive spells, 1 Supportive spell as well as 1 Defense spell. * Offensive: Zap - Player throws a singular lightning bolt that stuns people who get hit by it, deals low damage and unlocks once grimoire is acquired. After stunning someone a combo is usually followed after, it can also go through walls. * Offensive: Lightning Burst - Summons lightning bolts that surround the selected area, dealing medium-high damage. Unlocked at 24 offensive, the move also gives off a stun effect. * Offensive: Lightning Beam - Creates a concentrated ball of lightning which fires a beam, dealing medium-high damage. Its unlocked at 50 offensive. * Offensive: Lightning Bullets - Generates 2 bullets of lightning, which is then fired towards a selected area, dealing high damage, its unlocked at 76 offensive. * Supportive: Lightning Boots - Boosts the user's speed for a few seconds, its unlocked at 25 supportive. * Defensive: Shield of Lightning - Creates a shield for a certain amount of time. Upon impact, the enemy is hit with damage. Unlocked at 30 Defensive. * Offense: Thunder - Creates a hail of lightning which strikes an approximated location 3 times and deals damage to targets in an area. Unlocks at 120 Offensive, Water Water is a magic that specializes in ranged attacks that cover a wide area. Its main weakness is that it's hard for a user of water to defend themselves, but its wide area attacks compensate for that. It has 5 Offensive spells and 1 Supportive spell and 1 Defensive spell. * Offensive: Bubbles - User creates a handful of bubbles that are fired towards the opponent, deals low-medium damage depending on how many hit and is unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Water Beam - Player protrudes a concentrated beam of water, that is shot out of their hands. It deals medium damage and is unlocked at 23 offensive. * Offensive: Water Blades - A spell which summons 3 blades of water shaped like shark fins, dealing medium-high damage depending on how many hit. Its unlocked at 45 offensive. * Offensive: Heavy Rain - A spell in which the user spawns a cloud that drops water droplets over a selected area. It deals high damage and is unlocked at 70 offensive. * Supportive: Healing Whirl - When activated, a blue swirl surrounds the player and heals 25% of the user's health if damaged. It's useful in battle but it's recommended that it's only used when the player has low health (since the spell takes a considerate amount of mana). Its unlocked at 24 supportive. * Defensive: Water Wheel- A shield made of water, protects from incoming attacks. It is unlocked at 30 Defensive. * Offensive: Water Fountain - Unleashes a cloud of water which passes through terrain and attacks in and players which does damage. Unlocks at 110 Offensive. Fire Fire is a tenacious magic that specializes in a mix of melee and medium-ranged attacks with the purpose of burning the opponent. Fire is an all-around good magic that only has one real weakness which is long-ranged battles. It has 6 Offensive spells and 1 Defensive spell. * Offensive: Firebolt - Fires a fireball towards the selected area. Deals low damage and gives off a burn effect. The spell is unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Scattering Flames - The user generates 3 fireballs that spread out when fired. Each ball deals low-medium damage and gives off a burn effect. Its unlocked at 25 offensive. * Offensive: Airstrike - Summons a quantity of descending fire attacks that impact the ground of a selected area, dealing medium-high damage and giving off a burn effect. Its unlocked at 55 offensive. * Offensive: Fire God's Hammer - Fire's singular melee spell which allows the user to generate a hammer. After the hammer is brought out, the user dashes forward and slams the hammer down at a selected area. It deals high damage which scales off strength. Its unlocked at 80 offensive. * Offensive: Giant Fireball- a fast, ranged giant fireball that deals damage through the 'burn' effect, has a large hitbox. very similar to darks * Offensive:Meteorite - Summons a meteorite from the sky, After casting there is a 1-2 second delay before a meteor drops from the sky, has high AOE and medium-high damage. its unlocked at 165 offensive. * Defensive: Volcanic Wall - Spawns a wall of fire spitting out of the ground, it guards the user against incoming projectiles and if the opponent touches it they suffer from burn damage. Deals low damage and is unlocked at 15 Defensive. Wind Wind is a strong magic that specialises in range attacks that keep the opponent at a distance, however, it lacks in melee and close-up combat. It has 5 Offensive spells, 1 Supportive spell, and 1 Defensive spell. * Offensive: Wind Bullets - Summons various bullets of wind that pierce through the air. It can deal low-medium damage depending on how many bullets hit. Its unlocked when grimoire is acquired * Offensive: Palm of Wind - Spawns a palm that travels through the air, it can push back enemies and incoming projectiles. It deals medium-high damage and is unlocked at 25 offensive. * Offensive: Dance of the Windblade - Generates a bundle of Wind blades that travel through the air at high speeds. It deals high damage and is unlocked at 55 offensive. * Offensive:Spear of Wind- This move releases a spear of wind, It has no Area of Effect however it deals a high damage. It has a few seconds of animation before it is fired, unlocked at 100 Offensive * Offensive:Heavenly Wind Bullets- shoots out a line of AOE wind bullets that deal high damage. unlocked at 140 offensive * Supportive: Vortex of Wind - A supportive spell which spawns a vortex below the user and will boost the user upwards. This spell allows the user to have the higher ground. Its unlocked at 20 supportive. * Defensive: Cyclonic Barrier - Creates 2 cyclones next to the player that when coming into contact with opponents, catapult the opponent upwards, dealing medium damage. Its unlocked at 40 defensive Ice Ice magic specialises in a mix of melee and medium-r anged attacks. Unlike fire, it can cover a wider area, however, lacks a lingering effect like burn and stun. It has 5 Offensive spells and 1 Defensive spell. * Offensive: Bullet of Ice - User summons a bullet of ice and fires it towards a selected area. Deals low damage and is unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Ice Sickle Crash - Identical to fire magic's 'Airstrike', but the projectiles come one by one rather than in a pact. Deals medium-high damage and the spell is unlocked at 25 offensive. * Offensive: Ice Sickle Forest - Foreign to fire magic, the user creates a straight path of stalagmites that stick out of the ground. Deals medium damage and is unlocked at 50 offensive. * Offensive: Holy Blade of Ice - A melee spell similar to fire magic's 'Fire God's Hammer' spell but instead of smashing the ground the user swings the blade around. Deals high damage and is unlocked at 75 offensive. * Offensive: ce Shurikens- A magic spell Which shoots out 5 Shurikens made of ice. similar to lights Blades of judgement, 5 Shurikens with are shot in the direction of the mouse, deals Medium-High damage. unlocked at 125 offensive. * Defensive: Wall of Ice - User generates a wall of ice that protects the player from incoming projectiles. The user can also possibly trap players within the wall, making it an ideal move to perform combos with. Its unlocked at 20 defensive. * Supportive: Frostbite - caster sends out a very large cloud of ice which shortly freezes whoever is hit buy it for 1-2 seconds, deals low damage. Earth Earth magic is a powerful magic that specialises in mid-range attacks that hit hard while providing the caster with cover. However, the accuracy of these attacks is quite ordinary, meaning that it's hard to hit in long-ranged battles. Its advised that Earth users attack from medium-range or close-up. It has 5 Offensive spells, 1 Defensive spell and 1 Supportive spell. * Offensive: Rock Throw - User generates a bundle of rocks and throws them towards the opponent. Deals low-medium damage and is unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Earth Boulder - User generates a massive boulder and hurdles it towards the opponent. Deals medium damage and is unlocked at 25 offensive. * Offensive: Earth Pillars - User lifts a straight path of rock from the ground upwards. Deals medium-high damage and is unlocked at 55 offensive. * Offensive: Earth Dragon - User creates a long projectile of rock shaped like a dragon and launches it towards a selected area. Deals high damage and is unlocked at 90 offensive. * Supportive: Earth Catapult - User rises a pillar of rock from underneath themselves, launching them forwards in the air. Its unlocked at 25 supportive. * Defensive: Earth Wall - User lifts rocks from the ground, creating a wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Its unlocked at 20 defensive * Offensive:Subterrestrial smash VI - caster punches the ground which causes 9 boulders to shoot out in front of the caster, they travel a medium distance before hitting the ground and exploding, deal medium-high damage, each bolder has its own aoe and can hit multiple players. unlocked at 140 offensive. Light Light is a quick and effective magic that specializes in accurate ranged attacks that blinds the opponent. Its major downfall is that the attacks don't do much damage when struck, however, some attacks do explode on impact, meaning that even if the attack was blocked or dodged, it's possible to still do damage due to the explosion (this makes most defensive spells useless against light). It has 5 Offensive spells and 2 Supportive spells. * Offensive: Beam of Light - User creates a concentrated beam of light that, when fired explodes on impact. Deals low-medium damage and blinds. It's unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Holy Cross - Summons a holy cross from above and strikes down on a selected area, exploding on impact. Deals medium damage and blinds. Its unlocked at 30 offensive. * Offensive: Blades of Judgement - Summons blades of light that are then thrown through the air. Deals medium-high damage and is unlocked at 70 offensive. * Offensive: Arrow of Light - Summons a bow and arrow. The arrow is fired from the bow and pierces through an opponent. The spell is quick, however, only does medium-high damage. Unlocks at 110 offensive. * Offensive: light bomb- light bomb, shoots bomb of light that deals medium- high damage. unlocks at 150 offensive. * Supportive: Blinding Light - User billows an exploding light that blinds the opponent for a few seconds. Deals low damage and unlocks at 30 supportive. * Supportive: Flash- the user teleports to the location of the mouse, a trail is left between the initial and final location, this trail can deal low-medium damage. unlocked at 60 supportive. Darkness Specializes in accurate ranged attacks that can also add a wither effect. But unlike light magic, the attacks are somewhat higher on damage, attacks don't explode on impact (apart from 'Dark Blades') and instead have a lingering effect. The magic also has better defensive capabilities. Darkness' only downfall is that it's quite costing on mana. It has 4 Offensive spells, 1 Defensive spell and 2 Supportive spells. Similar to light, darkness can also utilize a blinding move. * Offensive: Slash of Darkness - User makes a swinging sword gesture with their arm and generates a visible slash made of darkness. Deals medium-high damage. It's unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Dark Blades - Similar to light magic's 'Holy Cross' except it has multiple blades that deal medium damage. Its unlocked at 30 offensive. * Offensive: Dark Fire - User billows a fireball made of darkness in their hands and fires towards the selected area. Deals low DoT(damage over time) from the wither effect. Unlocked at 70 offensive. * Offensive: Orbs of Darkness - Three orbs that come out from random positions in front of the caster, head towards mouse., once fired the three orbs can have their trajectory changed once by clicking the desired location. Deals Low-medium per orb damage and is unlocked at 100 offensive. * Supportive: Pitch Black - The user can blind their opponents with a ranged blinding orb that explodes once the caster clicks the screen. * Supportive: Shadow Alternation - The user creates a shadow duplicate of themselves that can be swapped with in position repeatedly. Each additional teleport costs 60 mana and each clone lasts a maximum of 30 seconds unless user teleports or ability is recasted. * Defensive: Reinforcing Aura - User creates an aura of darkness that surrounds them. The aura reduces damage taken by 20% until dispersing in 20 seconds. 1 minute reload.